Patent Document 1: JP 2002-193046 A (corresponding to US 2007/0178944)
For instance, Patent document 1 discloses a handsfree phone call as follows. For example, a user carries a cellular phone with a Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication function. The user gets in a vehicle equipped with a handsfree apparatus having the Bluetooth communication function. When the cellular phone and the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus are covered within the Bluetooth communication area, a HFP (HandsFree Profile) for specifying a handsfree phone call therebetween is connected to thereby realize a handsfree phone call by the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus using the cellular phone.
A user relatively often performs a dialing operation by using a phone number included in historical data of incoming or outgoing calls. In such a case, if the destination of the dialing does not answer, the dialing operation is once ended and an additional operation needs to be performed. That is, the user may then search the phone book data registered in the cellular phone and selects a different phone number, such as a phone number of a home telephone.
In contrast, there is a handsfree apparatus or a cellular phone compliant with a PBAP (Phone Book Access Profile) which specifies transmission of phone book data. If the PBAP is available between the handsfree apparatus and cellular phone, phone book data registered in the cellular phone can be transmitted to the handsfree apparatus by connecting the PBAP therebetween. A data volume of the phone book data (due to the large number of registrations) is generally significantly large. This results in requiring a great time to transmit the phone book data from the cellular phone to the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus. In addition, this results in requiring a storage area in the in-vehicle handsfree apparatus for storing such a large data volume of the received phone book data.